


Singer

by Aiden_Ravelle, AnkhsAngel



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnkhsAngel/pseuds/AnkhsAngel





	1. Chapter 1

**_Prologue_ **

The singer sighed as he adjusted his headphones in the recording studio. It just wasn’t sounding right, no matter what he did. He touched another dial, then pulled them off in frustration. Putting his hands over his eyes, he leaned back in the chair.

He stiffened as a knife blade touched his throat.

“I warned you what would happen, didn’t I?” A low voice whispered in his ear. “Guess you thought I was joking.” 

The blade rose, then plunged down.

  
  
  


**_Chapter 1_ **

A tall young blonde woman entered the hospital, locating the right room and knocking lightly.

No one answered.

She frowned and double checked the room number before sticking her head in, “Hello?”

A young man lay sleeping, a heart monitor beeping softly.

She entered slowly and sat down, looking him over carefully.

A bandage was wrapped around his chest and shoulder, only slightly spotted with blood. His hair lay over his eyes, lips curled downward. As she watched, he shifted slightly and winced, then blinked jade green eyes open. He flinched as he focused on her, but didn’t say anything.

She gave him a small smile, “Hi. Sorry if I scared you.”

He shook his head slowly, pushing himself into a sitting position with a grimace. “Go ahead and ask your questions.”

“I don’t have any questions. I’m just here to protect you,” she said quietly. 

“Huh?” He looked startled but before he could continue, the door opened. 

A very tall man walked in, then stopped as he caught sight of her. “You’re here already.”

“Yes,” she nodded before adding, “If he needs protection, you shouldn’t have left him alone.”

The man’s eyes narrowed. “We’re in a hospital.”

“It’s not hard to sneak into a hospital,” she stated plainly.

He sighed. “Noted.”

The young man in bed looked at each of them, then addressed the room. “Someone want to tell me what the hell is going on?”

“Your manager hired me as protection for you.”

The patient’s eyes darkened as he glared at the other man. “Goddammit, Naoto! I don’t need a bodyguard!”

“You obviously need something if you’re getting stabbed..” she said quietly.

He turned the glare on her. “I’m not worried about some unhinged lunatic. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, Miss..What’s your name?”

“Mia Ishida.” She then added, “This isn’t the first attempt on your life, and if you were capable, you wouldn’t be in the hospital.”

He scowled at her as the other man held up a hand.

“Ry, she’s right. It’s only for a few days, just until the police catch this person, okay?”

The patient growled under his breath, finally raising his hands in surrender. “Fine.”

The man nodded at her. “Miss Ishida. You have my number if you need me to run interference with anyone. Or to kick his skinny ass.” He waved and exited as the man in the bed snorted derisively.

“The day he can do that I’ll quit singing.”

She chuckled slightly in response.

“At least you’re not a gushing fangirl like the last one.” He leaned back with a pained sigh. “And to be fair, I thought the studio would be better protected.”

“Well, I’m sure the police will catch your attacker soon, then you won’t have to deal with me.” 

He gave her a shy smile. “You don’t seem so bad.”

She chuckled, “I’ll try to stay quiet and as out of your way as possible.”

He shrugged slightly, then hissed. “Fuck, that hurts.” After a minute, he spoke again. “So how long have you been a bodyguard?”

“A couple years.”

He nodded slowly. “Feel free to give me a swift kick if I act like an ass. Sometimes my anti social tendencies get the better of me.”

She chuckled again, “It’s alright.”

He took a deep breath, then dropped his eyes. “Can I tell you the truth without judgement?”

“Of course.”

“I’m terrified.” His voice was soft. “I feel like I’m trapped. He’s playing with me and I can’t stop him.”

“They’re going to find him, and I’m going to do my best to keep you safe until then. Just trust me and try to relax.”

“Before or after he kills me?” He looked despondent. “Or will he just take my voice?”

“He’s _not_ going to kill you or take your voice while I’m here.”

He nodded slowly. “Alright.” He closed his eyes, one hand reaching toward the IV. “Let’s do this.”

“Just rest for now, okay? I’ll keep an eye on things.”

He paused, his fingers around the tube as he considered her words. Then he released it and pressed the drug pump instead. “I’ll trust you, for now.” He drifted off as the painkiller began working.

She watched him quietly for a few moments before analyzing the room carefully, just in case.

A few hours later, he jerked awake with a muffled scream. He turned red as he saw her. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” she smiled softly.

“Not the picture I present to the public, is it?”

“Everyone has things they don’t show most people,” she shrugged.

His eyes glittered in the low light as he watched her. “Even you?”

She nodded.

“Wonder what that could be..?” He looked thoughtful, then shook his head. “I’m leaving.”

She raised an eyebrow, “Leaving?”

“Yeah.” He pulled the IV out, then pushed the covers back. 

She watched him quietly, “Well, wherever you want to go, I’m following.”

He chuckled, stood up and promptly fell as his knees buckled. He whimpered as his shoulder hit the bed railing, his eyes squeezing shut as he tried to breathe.

She got up and gently lifted him back to the bed.

“Go ahead and say it.” He murmured quietly.

“Say what?” She raised an eyebrow.

“That I’m an idiot.” His eyes were exhausted, pain in the green depths. “That you’d leave if you weren’t getting paid..”

“I wasn’t thinking either of those things.” 

He snorted. “Why not? Everyone else does.”

“I’m not everyone else.”

He stared at her for several moments. “You will be.” His voice was sad, his gaze lost like an abandoned child’s.

She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. She gently put a hand on his shoulder and focused quietly, not saying anything for a few moments. She then just said, “Just rest” before moving away.

His eyes closed, his features smoothing out.

She sat back down and went back to watching him. 


	2. Chapter 2

There was a knock at the door, then a smiling doctor entered. He raised an eyebrow at her. “Should have known you’d be called.”

She chuckled softly.

“Did he try to run yet?”

“And promptly fell on the floor.”

The doctor laughed, then sighed. “Did his stitches break? Cause I  _ really _ don’t feel like pinching the artery closed again.”

“I think he’ll be alright.”

He smirked slightly. “You gave in, didn’t you? Used a spell?”

She sighed, “I just couldn’t watch him keep hurting.”

“That’s my Mia. Still think you should have finished your internship.”

She shrugged, “I’m a pretty good bodyguard though.”

“No arguments here.” He kissed her cheek. “I’ve got rounds. Keep him here, will you? Sit on him if necessary. He lost a lot of blood and is nowhere near discharge.” He waved and headed for the door.

She nodded, “Have fun.”

“‘M fine. He’s over exaggerating.” Ryon’s voice was quiet, his eyes still closed.

“I know him and know he’s probably right.”

His lips twisted and he sighed. “You’re not going to let me leave.”

“Probably not,” she said quietly. 

He grumbled quietly. “So, is he your boyfriend?”

“No, I worked with him for a while.”

Ryon opened his eyes, but remained silent. After a minute, he smiled slightly. “You don’t have to watch me every second, you know.”

She chuckled, “I know, but I do have to watch you most seconds.” She stood, “I’ll be right back.” She stepped into the restroom and closed the door.

He reclosed his eyes, ignoring the door opening. He heard a man cluck his tongue and froze.

“You’re not supposed to remove this, you know.”

He felt the pinch of the IV being reinserted and relaxed.  _ ‘Just a nurse,’ _ he thought. Then he felt something injected into the tubing. Struggling to open his eyes, he tried to fight but began to gasp for air as his lungs contracted violently. 

“You can’t escape us.” 

He heard the door close and shakily tried to pull the IV out again, but he couldn’t make his hand obey.

Mia exited the bathroom and looked over at him. She froze for a moment, eyes analyzing the situation before she rushed to him and began muttering spells under her breath.

His eyes were panicked, locked on hers as he fought desperately to breathe.

She continued saying spells rapidly before injecting something into him. 

He sucked in a ragged breath, clinging to her hand before he slumped to the side unconscious.

She stayed by him for a few more minutes, watching his vitals before sitting down. Her mind raced with ideas until she finally decided she had to take him to her safe house.

“Mia?” The doctor from before entered with two coffees. His eyes widened and he quickly crossed to her. “Something wrong?”

“I’m going to move him. It’s not safe here.. I went to the bathroom and in just a minute of being gone he was almost killed.”

The doctor growled. “Understood. I’ll get his prescriptions and pack a kit for his dressings.” He set the coffees down and strode out quickly.

Mia watched Ryon carefully.

“I’m sorry for causing trouble.” Ryon opened his eyes. “You can just drop me at my apartment.”

She shook her head, “We’re going to my safehouse.”

“I..I shouldn’t.” He looked away, one hand absently rubbing his shoulder.

“It’s alright. It’s my job to keep you safe, and this will be the best way to do it.”

“I can’t convince you otherwise?”

“Not really.”

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” He blinked at her. “What the hell did he give me? Felt like my lungs were shrinking.”

She shook her head, “I’m not entirely sure. Are you feeling better though?”

He nodded. “I’m fine. I don’t think I’m safe anywhere.”

“You’ll be safe at my place, don’t worry.”

He went silent as the doctor returned with a bag he handed to her. 

“I’ve already signed the paperwork, so just go.”

She nodded before looking thoughtful. She sighed and shook her head, “We’ll take my car.”

The doctor removed the IV, helping Ryon into a wheelchair. “Be careful.”

She nodded and began pushing Ryon outside. She got him into her car before starting it and taking off into traffic. Her eyes darted around, making sure they weren’t being followed.

“You shouldn’t do this. I don’t want you getting hurt over me.” Ryon’s eyes warily stared out the windshield.

“It’s kind of my job,” she chuckled. “But seriously, I just like helping people.”

“I’m not worth helping.”

“That’s not for you to say.”

He side eyes her, the green orbs glinting in the sunlight. “Pretty sure I know the truth better than you.”

She shrugged quietly.

He returned his attention ahead before wearily closing his eyes and drifting off.

After a while, she gently shook his arm, “We’re here.”

He slowly blinked, sitting up with a look of confusion.

They were in front of a small secluded cabin in the woods.

“This is yours?”

“One of mine,” she nodded.

“ _ One _ ?” His eyes were wide as he climbed out of the car.

She chuckled and watched him for a moment before going to unlock the door.

He trailed behind her, looking back worriedly. “Sure it's safe?”

“Yeah,” she nodded. “I made sure we weren’t followed.”

“Okay..” He still sounded unconvinced as he entered, his eyes surveying the interior. “This is nice. Homey.”

“Thanks. I don’t come here much but it’s nice for camping or hideouts.”

“Got another one to sell me?” He gave her a quick smile.

“Not like this,” she chuckled.

“Oh well.” He made a beeline for the couch, slowly sitting down with a sigh of relief. “I’m going to be useless in concert.”

“Just give yourself more time to heal. When’s your next concert planned?”

“In a week. Unless Naoto postponed it. This was  _ supposed _ to be a quick break to finish up the album.” He pushed himself up. “Where’s the bathroom?”

She pointed to a door quietly.

He gave her a smile before entering and closing the door behind.

She went to the kitchen and double checked their food supplies.

The sound of a thud echoed in the small building.

She went to the bathroom door, “Are you alright?”

“May..have overdone it a little..” His pained voice replied over the sound of the shower.

“Is it alright if I come help you?”

The door slowly opened to reveal Ryon shakily on his feet, a gash on his forehead streaming blood steadily.

She cursed and gently led him to the couch before getting supplies and beginning to clean him up.

He flinched at the cotton ball’s touch. “You’re not yelling..”

“Why would I?”

He shook his head. “Nevermind.” He crossed his arms self consciously in front of his chest, then curled his knees up as if trying to hide.

She finished cleaning him up before looking at the time, “Are you hungry? I can start dinner?”

“Sure. If you are.” He kept his eyes averted, his position appearing like a child.

She frowned but went to the kitchen and began to cook. A little bit later, she came out with a plate for him.

He hadn’t moved, his head buried in his knees.

“Hey, are you okay?” She sat beside him.

“Fine.” He raised his head. “Thanks.” He took the plate. “I’ll get out of your hair after this.” A smile faintly appeared, then disappeared just as quickly.

“You’re not leaving until it’s safe for you to.”

“I’ll be fine. I’ve been on my own for a long time.” He started eating, giving her a more believable smile. “This is good.”

“Well, not only is it my job to be protecting you, I personally just don’t think it’s safe for you yet. If you really insist on leaving, I will just follow you.”

“I’m sure you’ve already been paid. You don’t have to worry about me anymore.”

“I’m  _ not  _ just going to stop protecting you.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Why do you care?” His expression was puzzled.

“I’m just a caring person,” she shrugged.

“Those don’t exist. Everyone wants something and leaves when they’ve gotten it.” He put the plate down quietly.

“I’m not like that.”

He shook his head. “Doesn’t matter.” He stood, reaching for the hoodie he’d worn. He froze as he heard her harsh inhale, then began to tremble.

“Hey, it’s alright. If you really want to leave, I’m just going to follow you, but I won’t force you to stay.” She said softly. “I don’t know what you’ve been through, but there are at least a few nice people in the world. I don’t want anything from you, I just want to help you.”

He looked down at her. “I..I’m embarrassed.”

“Why?”

“I look like Frankenstein’s monster?”

She raised an eyebrow, “So?”

“You’re not repulsed?”

“No.”

He slowly reseated himself, hoodie in hand. “Why not?”

“Why would I be?”

He snorted. “I’m not the dream everyone believes me to be..?”

“So? No one is perfect.”

“Tell that to all the teen girls.” He shot back sadly.

“You’re a person, just like everyone else. You’re allowed to make mistakes and to be imperfect.”

“Not in this.. I’m supposed to be every girl’s dream.” He hung his head.

“Look, I don’t know you that well, but shouldn’t your focus be on the music? On your songs and stuff instead of the fans? Do you make music just to be liked or do you make it because you enjoy it?”

“It’s the only thing I’m good at..” 

“I’m sure that’s not true,” she said softly. 

He gave her a look of despair before toppling into her arms. His bandages were slowly reddening.

She sighed and gently moved him before getting the supplies. She muttered some healing spells under her breath as she rebandaged him.

“Let me die..”

“I can’t do that,” she said quietly.

Tears trickled down his cheeks. “He’s going to kill me..”

“He’ll have to get through me first.”

“No. I’m voiding your agreement with my manager. You don’t have to protect me any longer.” He grimaced as he tried to rise.

“Still going to anyway,” she replied as she watched him.

He finally gave up, his breathing heavy.

She watched him carefully, “Do you want some pain meds?”

He nodded slowly. 

She got up and got them, handing him a couple and a glass of water.

He quickly swallowed them, draining the glass. He attempted to place the glass on the table, but his movements were jerky and uncoordinated.

She gently took the glass and set it down for him.

“You really don’t want anything…?” His eyes were questioning.

She shook her head and quietly replied, “No one can give me what I want.”

“Two sides of the same coin..” His words slurred as the medicine pulled him under.

She watched him quietly for a bit before grabbing a book and sitting down in her chair to read.

Several hours later, he stirred with a cry. He shook his head rapidly. “Stop...please stop… STOP IT!”

She went to him and muttered a spell to calm his mind.

He stilled for a moment, then rubbed and opened his eyes. They were bright with fever, not quite focusing on her. “I have to save them…”

“Shh, everything is alright.” 

“If I give myself up, everyone will be safe.” He smiled fleetingly.

She shook her head before saying a spell to help bring his temperature down.

He closed his eyes, shooting upright a moment later. “You promised! Let them go!”

“Shh, Ryon, everything is alright.”

“NO!” He screamed, his body shaking. “I did what you asked!! Why kill them?” He began to sob, his breath hitching.

She said a few spells to help with sleeping and calming him down. “Calm down, Ryon.”

He nodded once before sinking back to the couch and slipping fully into unconsciousness.

Mia made sure he was going to stay calm before going back to her book. 

“Owwww.” He groaned the next morning as the light hit his face. He pushed himself halfway up groggily.

Mia looked up quickly, having been dozing in her chair.

“You stayed..” He gave her a disbelieving stare.

“Told you I would.”

“If you hadn’t noticed, I don’t trust easily.” He gingerly touched the bandages.

“Well, you can trust me.”

He gave her a small smile. “Starting to believe that.” He sighed. “Wish I could run..”

“For fun or from your problems?”

He chuckled ruefully. “Touche. For fun. Always feel better afterward. But it’s too dangerous for multiple reasons.” He slowly stretched, then reached for his hoodie. “Hope I didn’t cause trouble last night for you.”

“You were fine,” she smiled slightly.

“Yeah right.” He gave a shake of his head. “I should be healing faster..”

“Well, you were hurt pretty badly,” she assessed.

“Any chance you saw my chart?”

She shook her head, “I just know what Kouichi told me.”

He frowned, rifling through the prescription bottles. He paled as he pulled one out. “Fuck.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Silver poisoning.. That’s why I haven’t healed at all yet. The bastard  _ knows _ …” He trembled as he stared at the pill bottle.

Her eyes narrowed as she watched him. She then sighed, “It’ll be alright.”

He frowned, then snapped his fingers and rose unsteadily. “This is going to hurt.” He sighed under his breath.

She shook her head and stood, putting a hand on his shoulder gently before muttering something under her breath. 

He narrowed his eyes. “What are you doing?”

“Just helping,” she said quietly. After a moment she moved away and went back to her chair.

He stood there for a moment, then raised startled eyes to her. “You’re a healer?!”

She chuckled slightly, “Kind of.”

“Swear you won’t freak?”

She nodded.

He took a deep breath. Slowly, his body shifted into a white wolf with a black star on its forehead.

“Pretty.” She said quietly before asking, “Are you connected with any other shifters?”

He reverted, his eyes downcast. “No. I’m alone.”

She nodded, “Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” He sat down and clasped his hands together. “It’s a closely guarded secret. Only Naoto knows. So how did my stalker?”

She frowned, “There’s spells that can reveal that kind of thing.”

“I was hoping it was just some psycho. But this proves that idea false.” He took a deep breath. “You definitely have to get away from me now.”

She shook her head, “Even more reason to stay.”

“Stubborn, aren’t you?” His voice was slightly amused.

She laughed, “Of course.”

His lips curled into a smile, then he ran a hand through his hair. “How are you about supervising?”

She raised an eyebrow, “Supervising what?”

“Me. In the kitchen.” He blushed a little. “Hungry, but don’t want to burn this place down.”

“I’ll cook,” she smiled before heading to the kitchen.

He followed, the smile still on his face. “I’m not  _ totally _ incompetant.”

She chuckled and began grabbing out ingredients, “Can you cut veggies without cutting your hand off?”

He laughed softly. “Usually.” 

She handed him a few before starting to throw ingredients in a pot.

He chopped intently, occasionally stealing glances at her.

She stirred the pot, adding in spices carefully.

He handed her the cutting board, his eyes soft. “You really are nice.”

She chuckled, “Told you.” 

He blushed again, dropping his eyes.

“You’re pretty nice too.”

He blushed deeper and shook his head.

She finished up the food and bowled some up, handing him one before sitting at the small table with her own.

He took the seat beside her. “Why are you so intent on protecting me? Other than a paycheck, that is. I’ve fired you twice.”

“Because you need it. I’m just here to help people and you need help.”

“Can I ask something personal?” His voice was hesitant.

She raised an eyebrow, “I guess?”

“With..your ability. Why aren’t you at the hospital?” He pushed his food around as he waited for her answer.

She paused for a moment, deciding on the best words to use, “I was interning with Kouichi. I’m almost done with a medical degree, but something came up and I decided to change my line of work.”

He was silent a moment. “If I tell you something, what will happen?”

“I’ll listen and won’t judge you,” she chuckled softly. 

“I’m sure Naoto told you we have no idea what’s going on..that’s not  _ entirely _ truthful.” He stared into his bowl nervously.

“Well, if you don’t mind sharing, I’d like more information to help better protect you.”

“We weren’t sure before, but the fact I was poisoned by silver clinches it. In my mind, anyway.” He pushed the bowl away, lifting his eyes to hers. “I’m being hunted by a cult.”

She nodded slowly, “Alright. Any information about them?”

“They believe my sacrifice will return their Master to them. They wiped out my family trying to get me. It’s why I stay away from everyone aside from the concerts. I won’t have anyone else die for me. Why you should leave.”

“More reason to stay,” she gave him a small smile before looking down, “Do you know anything else about the cult? I’ll contact my sources and see if I can get more information from them.”

He looked thoughtful. “Void Clan. That’s the name they were using ten years ago, anyway.”

She nodded and began typing into her phone rapidly. After a minute, she set it down, “We’ll find them and take care of this.”

“I don’t want anyone else hurt because of me.”

“Don’t worry,” she said softly.

He didn’t answer, surging forward and kissing her. Then he panicked, bolting from the table and into the bathroom.

She sat there in shock for a few minutes before getting up. She knocked on the bathroom door, “Ryon? Are you alright?”

“I’msorry! I shouldn’t have done that!” His voice was shaking.

“It’s okay,” she said softly. “We can just pretend it didn’t happen if that’s what you want to do.”

The door cracked open, his tear streaked face peeking out. “I..I’m happy with you. I don’t have to pretend. I  _ don’t _ want to pretend anymore! But…”

“Hey, it’s alright, just calm down,” she said gently. “Everything is okay.”

He slid to the floor and hung his head, his words inaudible.

She knelt down beside him, “I can’t hear you. But everything is okay. I’m not upset you kissed me.”

“I’m falling for you.” His hands clenched, then slammed into the tile. “But I’m going to die and I don’t want you dying with me!”

“Do you trust me?”

He nodded slowly. “More than I’ve ever trusted anyone in my entire life.”

“Then believe me when I say you’re not going to die. I’m going to do everything in my power to keep you safe.”

“No one can keep me safe. They’ve been hunting me for ten years..”

“They haven’t dealt with me yet,” she smirked.

He reluctantly chuckled. “I’m such a mess.”

She smiled softly, “It’s cute.”

“ _ Cute _ ?” He gave her an incredulous look. “Wow..”

She chuckled and held a hand out to help him up.

He took it, wincing slightly as he stood. “I’m an idiot.” 

“No you aren’t.”

He blushed, then returned to the table and began to eat. When he was done, he slowly went to the sink. He turned the faucet on, then leaned against it.

“Are you alright?”

“Head hurts.” His voice was strained, his knuckles white around the countertop.

She stood and went to him, putting a hand out near his head and saying a couple spells.

He relaxed slightly, muttering “I hate silver” under his breath.

She said another spell before grabbing her bowl and washing the dishes.

“I should have done that.” He smiled softly.

“It’s alright. You should be resting.”

He nodded, moving to the couch and laying down. “You really believe you can stop them?”

“I’m hoping so. I’ve dealt with stuff like this before.”

“Crazy cults come up a lot in bodyguard work?” He raised his head and looked at her.

She laughed, “Once or twice.” 

“Not sure if I should be relieved or more worried.” He fought a smile as he laid down again.

She smiled and sat down with her book. 

He was quiet, his breathing even. He looked younger than she knew he was, innocent and terrified of the horror stalking him.

She watched him a while until her phone pinged. She looked at it, her eyes darkening as she read it over.

“Hope that face isn’t meant for me.” He cracked an eye to look at her.


	4. Chapter 4

She sighed, “Just getting information from my sources.”

He sat up, rubbing a hand over his face. “I told you. They’re determined to kill me. You’d be better off leaving.”

She shook her head, “I’m not leaving you. Aras  _ can’t  _ be revived.”

His eyes narrowed. “I never revealed the Master’s name..”

“Sources, remember?”

He shrugged. “I wish I knew  _ why _ . I mean, is there a damn recipe these lunatics have to follow?  _ A toad, a bat and a white wolf. Stir well and boil for an hour _ ?”

“It’s your markings,” she answered quietly. 

“ _ My markings _ ?! Are you kidding me?” His eyes went wide as he processed the information.

She shook her head as her phone pinged again. She sighed and texted back quickly.

“Fuck. Thought maybe it was something I could change.” He pressed his hands into his eyes. “In that case, I have an idea…”

“What?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Kill me. Rob them.” He looked at her head on. “End this for good.”

She shook her head, “No. I’m going to take them down.”

He growled. “This is foolproof. You have no clue if you can actually stop them. But if I die, they’ll crawl back under whatever rock they came out from. They’ll be permanently fucked over.”

“Until someone else is born with similar markings..”

“Unless I’m mistaken, that doesn’t happen very often. Otherwise, they wouldn’t have spent over a decade chasing me, right?” He stood and moved to the window. “This might give you or someone else time to track the cult down and destroy them forever. And I can stop living in terror.”

“You said you trust me, right?”

He took a deep breath, then nodded but didn’t turn.

“I’m going to take you somewhere. It’ll be safer than here and will give me a chance to make a plan.”

“Will you be with me?” His eyes were desperate as they met hers.

“Of course, I’m not leaving you.”

Relief flashed in his eyes a second before they rolled up and he started to fall.

She quickly caught him and laid him down. She sent a text and got some information before going to the kitchen and starting on a potion.


	5. Chapter 5

Ryon jerked awake, his heart pounding. He swallowed and grimaced at the dryness in his throat. Pushing himself up, he looked around for Mia. 

She looked at him carefully before getting up from her chair and handing him a bottle. “Drink.”

He raised an eyebrow but followed instructions, grimacing at the taste. “Hope this doesn’t turn me into a frog.”

She chuckled, “It won’t. You should feel better soon.”

He smiled. “Good. Cause they can’t sing for shit. And thank you.”

She chuckled, “You’re welcome. We’ll go whenever you’re ready.”

“Kinda sad. I really like this place. But I’ll go wherever you lead.”

“Maybe we can come back sometime after everything blows over,” she smiled.

“You can come back. I’ll just be a payment received notation on your tax form.” He grabbed his jacket and bag.

She sighed, “You mean more to me than just a payment.”

“I’m just a client. After this, we’ll go our separate ways and you’ll forget all about me. Maybe remember if you hear a song on the radio.”

She looked away, trying to hide the hurt in her eyes, “If that’s what you want.”

He froze. “No. I thought..” His voice was soft. “I thought you wouldn’t want to see me after this ended.”

“I wouldn’t have just offered you to come over if I didn’t want to see you,” she said quietly.

His lips curled in a tiny smile. “Sorry. I just don’t know why you’re interested.”

She gave him a small smile, “I care about you.” She approached and held her arm out to him, “Close your eyes.”

He chuckled, then did.

Wind rushed around them for a few seconds before she said, “Open.”

They stood in front of a large ancient mansion with vines growing up the sides.

“Woahhh.” He said in awe, his eyes wide. “This yours too?”

“It belongs to the whole clan.”

“Clan?” He turned to stare. “You’re..”

“A witch? I said I was only kind of a healer.”

He looked embarrassed. “I wasn’t really thinking.”

“Is me being a witch okay?”

“If it keeps me alive, you can be a seven foot monster for all I care.” He grinned teasingly.

She chuckled slightly before heading up to the door and unlocking it with a spell.

“Question.” He followed her inside quietly.

“Hmm?”

“Do I emit some kind of signal? They couldn’t have possibly known I’d be at that hospital. It wasn’t the closest to the studio. And they couldn’t have followed my bus everywhere. Or am I over paranoid?”

“There  _ are  _ tracking spells..” she looked thoughtful. “They’d be blocked here though so don’t worry.”

He exhaled in relief. “Tired of looking over my shoulder.”

“This is one of the safest places you can ever go.”

He grinned at her. “Nope. You are the safest place.”

She chuckled and was about to speak when a young man came out of a room and waved at her, “Didn’t expect you to be so fast.”

She smiled, “Ryon, meet Hikaru.”

“So you’re the one she’s protecting. Was kind of surprised to hear she was interacting with shifters again.”

Mia went slightly red and looked down, “He’s not affiliated with any of the other shifters.”

“Am I missing something?” He glanced between them in confusion.

“I kind of had a thing against shifters for a while..” she admitted. “A group of them killed my brother.”

Ryon went pale. 

She sighed, “It’s in the past, doesn’t matter.” 

“I can’t be here..” Ryon fled out the front door.

She quickly followed him and said a spell to stop him in his tracks. She approached slowly, “Ryon? It’s alright. You’re safe here.”

“I think..I killed him..”

She froze, “What..? How?”

“Three years ago, I was on break. I’d seen someone following me around town and I was jumpy because the other protection I had at the time had intercepted some threats. I led the man down an alley, then…” His voice broke. “I ran. Called Naoto who put me on a flight out of country just in case I’d been seen..”

She took a deep breath and just nodded silently. After a minute she unfroze him, “Just come on inside, it’s safer in there with the protection spells.”

“I  _ killed _ your brother! I-I can’t..” He ran as fast as he could and disappeared.

She shook her head and closed her eyes, focusing on him and saying a teleportation spell. She appeared right beside him, “I’m going to protect you, okay?”

He jumped, then backed away. “You should be angry..”

“You were scared and someone followed you. It makes sense to lash out..” she said quietly.

“Still..I am so sorry.” He dropped to his knees. “You should hand me over, get your revenge. I wouldn’t blame you.”

She shook her head and crouched down, “I’m not going to do that.”

“You like making things hard for yourself, don’t you? You could tell my manager I ran. He already paid you, so it’s not like you’d be losing money..” Ryon’s voice was despairing. “Anyone else would do it. Or worse.”

She took a deep breath before slowly wrapping her arms around him silently.

“I don’t deserve protection..”

“Well, you’re getting it anyway,” she said softly.

He buried his face in her shoulder. “I just..want to be free..”

“I’m going to do everything I can to make that happen.”

He gave a deep sigh. “Is your friend going to have a problem with me?”

She shook her head and gave him a small smile, “You’re going to be protected by everyone there.” 

“Alright. I surrender.” He chuckled slightly.

She held a hand out to him.

He took it and rose. He swayed, then straightened. “Let’s go back, I guess.”

She watched him carefully as she led him back to the mansion. 

He gave her a small smile. “I’m fine. Just a little worn out. You know this is the longest ‘vacation’ I’ve had in five years?”

She chuckled slightly, “Too bad you aren’t actually doing anything fun.”

“I don’t know about that.” His eyes twinkled. “Having a beautiful woman taking care of me isn’t a bad way to spend time.”

She blushed before reopening the door to the mansion.

Ryon laughed softly and kissed her cheek.

She led him down the hall and double checked the rooms before pointing to a door, “This is yours for now, if you need to rest.”

“Where’s yours?” His green eyes darkened, his voice going husky.

“Right next door,” she answered.

He cupped her cheek, then kissed her softly.

She kissed back gently.

After another minute, he drew back. “Why do I feel like I’m home when I’m with you?”

She smiled softly, “I don’t know, but I feel the same.”

He reached for the door handle. “Stay with me?”

She nodded, “Why don’t we go to my room?” She opened the door, the smell of incense pouring out.

He gave an appreciative smile. “That smells nice.”

“I charmed an incense stick to never end..” she admitted with a chuckle.

“You  _ have _ to teach me. Mine always burns too fast.” He grinned, then kissed her again.

She entered, pictures hanging on a board on the wall and a large bed with purple blankets was in the middle of the room.

He took it all in. “It fits you.”

She smiled before going to a small table and feeding the fish in the tank on it.

“That’s surprising.” He tapped the tank with a thoughtful look. “Didn’t take you for a fish person.”

She grinned, “What did you expect? I do have another pet..” 

“Let me guess. A cat?”

“I do want one, but no.” She opened the closet and revealed another large tank. There was a white and red snake inside.

His eyes lit up as he approached. “It’s beautiful..”

Mia smiled and opened the tank, holding her hand out. The snake slithered up her arm before looking Ryon over.

He petted it gently, a broad smile on his face. “I used to have a python. It’s been years though.”

“His name is Lux.” She smiled to the snake, “Has Hikaru taken good care of you?”

The snake gave a small nod as if understanding her words.

Ryon chuckled. “Hello Lux.”

The snake slithered on her arm to get closer to him then gently gave Ryon a small lick on his arm. 

He grinned and ran a hand over Lux’s head.

Mia sat down on the bed and watched as Lux slithered off her and onto an empty coat rack.

“He likes to hang there,” she chuckled. 

“Unique. Just like you.”

She smiled slightly then asked, “Hungry? Or thirsty? Or would you rather rest? I’m fine with whatever you want to do.”

“Do you count as food?” He wiggled his eyebrows.

She laughed lightly in response then took his hand and pulled him to the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Ryon opened his eyes and smiled as he saw her. Reaching out, he touched her face gently. 

Suddenly it dissolved into a black eyed man who extended his hand and grabbed his throat.

Ryon felt himself choking, his eyes dimming. Then he felt someone wrap their arms around him and he jerked awake.

“Ryon?” Mia asked softly. “Are you alright?”

He waited for his heart to slow before answering. “Yeah. Sorry if I woke you.”

She watched him carefully, “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Just a nightmare.” He sat up, taking a slow breath.

“Why don’t we go get something to eat?” She suggested softly.

He nodded silently, one hand unconsciously rubbing his throat.

She took his hand and led him to the kitchen.

An older woman was at the stove cooking and she looked up and smiled, “Good morning.”

He looked startled for a moment, then returned the greeting.

“That’s Mariana, our current clan leader,” Mia informed quietly.

He bowed. “I appreciate you allowing me to stay.”

“You’re welcome. Any friend of Mia’s is a friend of ours.”

He swallowed hard, then gave her a small smile.

“Mia, you have some things to go over in the office when you get a chance.. You need to stay on top of your duties.”

Mia sighed and nodded quietly.

Ryon snickered quietly.

Mariana handed them both plates full of food. Mia took hers to the table before getting them drinks from the fridge. She sighed as she sat down, “Guess I need to be responsible before we make plans..”

Ryon fought a smile, focusing on eating.

Mia ate quickly and started washing her plate. When Ryon was done, she asked, “Want to keep me company?”

“I’m all yours.” His phone chimed and he checked it, rolling his eyes before stuffing it back in his jeans. 

“Something wrong?”

“No.” He took her hand. “So what are we doing?”

“I have to check on a few bills and update the clan’s book of shadows.”

“Sounds fun.” He gave her a grin.

She chuckled, “Totally what I want to be spending my time doing.” They entered a large office and she sat down behind the desk, “Take a seat. Hopefully this won’t take long.” He noticed some more pictures hanging on the walls.

“Could be worse.” He sat, pulling his phone out and texting quickly.

Mia pulled out a checkbook from the desk and began writing checks for the pile of bills that had collected.

He put the phone away and simply watched her quietly with a soft smile.

She eventually finished before pulling out a big book and started copying from small pieces of paper. “I hate this..”

He gave a quiet chuckle. “Too much like studying?”

“Well, if there’s good spells, I learn them but some are simply boring.” 

“You’re lucky though. Other than shifting, I know nothing about magic. And truthfully all I do is think and it happens.”

She chuckled, “I’ll teach you a little bit sometime.”

She closed the book and stood. “Let’s go see if Hikaru has gotten any more information.”

He shrugged. “Not sure I’m smart enough to learn.”

“I’m sure you’ll do fine.” She went to the hall and knocked on a decorated door.

It opened and Hikaru waved them inside.

His room was decorated in shades of blue, a mural of the ocean and sea creatures on one wall.

Ryon stayed by the door, very obviously uncomfortable.

“You can sit, you know,” Hikaru offered as he sat at his computer.

The wolf gave an embarrassed smile, sitting down beside Mia.

“Heard you had to work this morning,” Hikaru smirked at Mia who rolled her eyes.

“You know her.. Though I don’t know why she doesn’t just do the stuff herself. She  _ is  _ clan leader..”

“You’ll never learn to lead if you ignore your responsibilities,” he answered in a mock voice.

Ryon listened, suppressing his alarm.

Mia grumbled for a moment, “Maybe when I’m in charge I’ll make  _ you  _ do all the work, cousin.”

Hikaru laughed, “Yeah right. You know I’ll be too busy keeping you sane.”

Ryon looked down at the floor, his mind racing.

“You okay?” Mia asked softly.

He looked up, forcing a smile. “Fine.”

“Let’s see what we have from our other sources.” Hikaru looked at the screen, quietly reading things over, “Void clan members sighted.. stuff we already know..” 

“Well, I’ll go check out the places they were sighted,” Mia stood and looked at the computer screen. She muttered a spell and suddenly there was a second Mia standing there. 

Ryon’s eyes widened.

The second Mia gave a small wave before muttering a spell and disappearing. 

The other Mia closed her eyes for a moment in focus.

Ryon looked over at Hikaru to see if he was paying attention, then slipped from the room.

Mia opened her eyes and frowned, following him out the door, “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Just restless. It’s nothing.” He answered.

She wrapped her arms around him, “You can talk to me, you know that, right?”

He gave her a small smile. “So you’re in training to lead, huh?”

She sighed and nodded, “Not that I want to, but unfortunately, yes.”

“If you don’t want to, why?”

“It  _ usually  _ gets passed down through the oldest children. But since I have no direct family left, Mariana took over until I’m ready.”

“I screwed your life up.” The statement was bitter.

“No, you didn’t.” 

“You’re a bad liar. Your brother was supposed to run things..but I..” He trailed off and headed for the front door.

She caught his arm, “I’m betting if my grandma was still alive, she’d still be in charge. Then it would have been my dad for a long time before it ever got to aniki. There’s a lot more to it than that. Don’t blame yourself, my life isn’t screwed up by  _ you.” _

He sighed. “I helped.”

“Please stop blaming yourself. I’m not mad or upset at you over what happened, you shouldn’t be either.”

He gently removed her hand and went out the door.

She followed quickly, “Ryon..” She paused, holding her stomach tightly and cursing at her clone.

He shifted, racing away in a flash of white fur.

She tried to run after him but didn’t get far. She soon turned and went inside, talking to Hikaru a moment before vanishing.

She appeared near where her clone had been, sneaking into the building nearby.

Hikaru focused before teleporting to Ryon’s location. “You shouldn’t have left.” 

“I shouldn’t be there.” Ryon stood staring out over the city. “I’m putting all of you in danger.”

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

“She just ran into more danger to try to help you! She wouldn’t have done that if you stayed..” 

Ryon tensed, his voice tight. “She won’t listen.. I  _ told _ her to leave me.”

“Once she sets her mind on something, she does it. She cares about you a lot, I can tell just by how she looks at you. And now she’s gone to try to help save you.”

“Dammit! I should have thrown her out of the hospital..” Ryon put his head in his hands.

“She would still be doing this though..” Hikaru admitted. “Our clan took out Aras fifty years ago.. We lost half our members to the fight. If he revives, he’ll wipe out all the shifters and witches, so I know she’d be fighting his return even if she didn’t know you.”

“Where is she?”

“She was heading to one of their hideouts.”

“ _ Is she insane? _ ” 

“Probably. You know, she wouldn’t admit it, but I think part of the reason she chose to be a bodyguard, other than helping people, is the higher risks. More likely to be reunited with her family that way..” Hikaru sighed. “I know she’s not actively trying to die, but I don’t think she fears it like most do.”

“She still has you at least. I’m alone.” Ryon looked at him. “Send me there or whatever you do.”

“She told me to check on you and protect you.. but I guess if I go too, I’m still watching you and we can save her ass.”

“You get her safe.” Ryon shifted and stared defiantly at him.

Hikaru shook his head before putting a hand on Ryon’s back. They soon vanished and appeared outside of a building.

Ryon howled and raced inside, frantically searching for Mia.

Mia was in the middle of a fight, three witches surrounding her. They all were muttering under their breaths. Mia spoke a spell and shot lightning out at one of the witches. 

Soon though, a man entered and started laughing. “The future Ishida clan leader came to fight. How precious..”

Mia growled and looked up at him. “I’m not going to let you hurt Ryon!”

“You won’t be able to stop us.” He laughed again. “Once I’ve taken care of you, nothing will be in the way of sacrificing him.”

Mia shot down the two other witches with lightning before advancing on the speaker. She began muttering a spell but he threw his hand up and slammed her into the wall without even touching her. 

She groaned and pushed herself up, she began another spell as he muttered one quickly. Yellow light appeared, flowing out of her rapidly. She pulled out her gun and tried to shoot him before she fell forward.

Ryon ran in, skidding to a halt. He quickly reverted and lunged at the man in fury. “Leave her alone you asshole!”

Mia tried to look up, weakly pushing herself to her feet. She aimed her gun the best she could and shot the man quickly before trying to walk toward Ryon.

The man growled, holding his chest tightly before vanishing.

Ryon crumpled to the floor.

Mia made it to Ryon’s side before falling beside him. She tried to check him over but ended up losing consciousness.

Hikaru found them and checked them over. Ryon had traces of a sedative in his blood and Mia’s energy levels were extremely low.

He took them home and laid them in bed, saying a few spells over each of them before leaving the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Hours later, Ryon groaned and blinked his eyes open. He grew alarmed as he saw Mia, gently cupping her cheek.

She moved slightly before opening her eyes slowly. They struggled to focus but finally found Ryon. She gave him a small smile, “You’re okay..”

“What were you thinking? You could have died!” His voice was anguished.

“Needed to protect you.”

“What do I do to make you stop?”

She shook her head, “Nothing.”

“I won’t let you die for me!” His eyes blazed angrily.

Tears filled her eyes, “I’m not just protecting you. I’m protecting all the witches and shifters.. If they get you, it’ll be an all out war..” 

“That settles it. I won’t let you put yourself in harm’s way anymore. I’m going to end this.” He shakily stood, pulling a vial out of his pocket.

“Ryon! Please.. don’t do this..” tears streaked her cheeks.

“It’s my turn to protect. This will save everyone.” He quickly swallowed the contents.

She began muttering spells quickly.

He grimaced, his knees buckling. He landed hard, curling into a ball as pain overwhelmed him.

She went to grab something, injecting it into his arm before reciting more spells.

“I..love you. I wish..” His eyes fluttered closed.

She let out a small sob, lifting him and placing him on the bed. After a few more spells and making sure what she gave him was working, she said a spell to freeze his body from moving. If he couldn’t move, he couldn’t get hurt..

She shakily stood before disappearing once again.

She went to the hideout they’d been to, setting the building on fire before going to another supposed hideout. She lit that building ablaze, standing outside and watching it burn. 

She groaned when she suddenly felt pain in her back. She turned and noticed the man from before smiling widely.

“You can’t stop us.”

She grabbed him tightly so he couldn’t escape before muttering a spell. Fire burst out, burning him to ash. She finally let go, ignoring the burns that appeared on her skin as she turned and gave a final look at the burning building before passing out.

When Ryon awoke, he cursed. He forced his body to move, standing slowly. After a few minutes, he pulled a folded paper from his pocket and laid it on the bed. Then he slipped out of the house and vanished.

Mia woke slightly, trying to focus enough to teleport. When she realized she didn’t have the strength, she pulled out her phone. The first number she dialed was Ryon’s.

It kept ringing, never connecting.

She sighed and hung up, trying to send him a text. Her eyes blurred together but she managed out, “Sorry.. I love you too. You should be safe now..” she sent it before trying to dial Hikaru. Her head lolled to the side, the call never getting finished.


	9. Chapter 9

Hikaru froze when he entered Mia’s room and found it empty. He noticed the paper on the bed and looked it over.

Song lyrics were scrawled hurriedly, the title ‘crazy love’ in capitals.

He frowned, focusing on the singer and trying to teleport to him.

He appeared on a stage, Ryon’s back to him as he sang out into the empty venue. The words were barely understandable and the witch realized Ryon was sobbing and hyperventilating.

He moved forward and gently put a hand on him, “Ryon? What’s wrong? Where’s Mia?”

The singer shook his head, pulling his phone out and shoving it into Hikaru’s hands.

Hikaru froze as he read the text from Mia, “We need to find her,  _ now.” _

“Go. I’ll be alright.” Ryon managed to answer.

He shook his head and put a hand on Ryon before teleporting them to Mia’s location.

Hikaru hurriedly approached his cousin, noting the puddle of blood pooling around her.

Ryon froze, paling before bolting from the building.

Hikaru was busy rapidly muttering spells. After a while, he lifted Mia and exited, looking around for Ryon.

He was nowhere to be seen.

Hikaru took Mia home, reciting more spells and setting up a transfusion.

Mia woke feeling weak. She pushed herself up and looked around for a moment before falling back on the pillows.

“Good to see you awake.”

“Where is he?”

Hikaru shook his head, “He disappeared and I was too busy taking care of you to find him again.”

She nodded slowly, staring up at the ceiling. “He probably is mad that I saved him..”

“He shouldn’t be.”

“I saved him when he didn’t want to be saved.”

Hikaru sighed, “Just rest for now and try not to worry.”

“After everything.. even finding out what he did.. I still cared about him. And now he probably hates me..”

“What he did?”

She frowned, “It’s complicated..”

He sighed, pulling out Mia’s phone and sending a text to Ryon, “She’s alive and awake. Thinks you hate her though. You should probably come fix things.”

Minutes passed, then he received a response. “The song is for her. Don’t text me again.”

Hikaru handed Mia the song paper and left the room. 

Mia stared at it for a long time, tears falling down her cheeks. 


	10. Chapter 10

Mia was scrolling through the channels and froze when she saw Ryon. He was singing the song he’d written for her. She was about to change the channel when suddenly a shot rang out and Ryon collapsed on the stage.

She stood quickly and found the location of the concert before teleporting there. He was nowhere to be seen and her heart sank, knowing it was her fault he wasn’t safe. She must have not gotten everyone in the cult..

She called Hikaru hurriedly, getting as much information as possible before disappearing again. She found herself outside an abandoned factory, sneaking in and looking around for Ryon.

Ryon was hanging chained to a wall. Blood soaked his shirt making her wince. She looked around and noticed a group preparing a ritual.

She charged in, muttering spells in every direction. She pulled her gun and shot the ones that didn’t go down with the spells. 

She rushed to Ryon’s side, pulling him down gently and focusing her energy and spells into healing him. 

After a long while, she decided he would be safe so she took him to his apartment, leaving him on his bed before vanishing. 

She went back to the factory, burning it down as well as anywhere else that was reported as a recent hideout for the Void clan. She then went back to her cabin, trying to push the emotions out of her mind. 

Ryon regained consciousness slowly, blinking his eyes open with a groan. He froze as he saw his shirt, the memory of the concert flooding back. He quickly checked underneath, his eyes narrowing as he found no wound. What had happened?

He climbed off the bed, stripping off the shirt and throwing it away. Then he stopped as he realized the room smelled of incense. Tears pricked his eyes as he realized Mia had been there.

After what he’d done, she’d saved him. Again. He sank to the floor and cried for a while, then he took a deep breath.

Grabbing a cooler marked perishable, he focused on the cabin. When he appeared, he steeled himself and knocked on the door. “Delivery!”

Mia frowned and headed to the door, pulling her gun, she slipped the door open slightly to peer out.

Ryon held the cooler out with a hesitant smile.

Mia sighed and opened the door further, placing the gun back in her pocket.

He swallowed hard, holding the cooler out further. “Please?”

“Why are you here?”

His face fell. “I know you probably hate me, so I’ll just say it and go. I’m sorry. And thank you. You didn’t have to save me. I hope you become a great clan leader. Please accept this gift.” He gently placed it on the ground in front of her, then turned to walk away.

“I wouldn’t have saved you if I hated you.” She spoke quietly. “I thought you’d have hated me.”

He looked dumbfounded as he whirled. “You kept me safe! You almost died! How could I hate you?”

She shrugged slightly, “You disappeared.. and I kept saving you even when you didn’t want me to..”

“You do remember I’m a idiot, right? That I need protection from myself? Or did my lack of skill in the kitchen fail to convince you?” He gave her a rueful grin.

She chuckled slightly in response.

“Please take it. Maybe someday you’ll call?”

“Do you want to come in?” She offered quietly.

“Are you sure?”

She nodded and lifted the cooler out of his way.

He gave her a small smile and entered nervously. “I don’t want you forcing yourself to spend time with me.”

“I missed you,” she admitted before glancing in the cooler.

A large gold snake raised its head and lazily flicked its tongue at her.

“Well, aren’t you cute?” She looked at it before holding a hand out for it to smell.

She then looked back at Ryon, “Does it have a name?”

He shook his head. “Just saw it and thought of you. Thought Lux might like a companion. Kept talking myself out of coming here.”

She sighed and approached him, gently pressing her lips to his.

His hand slowly rose, tangling in her hair as he deepened the kiss hungrily.

She ran a hand down his chest, before finally pulling away for air. She then smiled at him.

His eyes were wide, his breathing ragged. “What you do to me… should be criminal.”

She chuckled, “I really did miss you.”

“Same here. Did you like the song?”

She nodded, “It’s beautiful.”

He blushed. “I wrote it here while you were sleeping. Just poured my heart out.”

She smiled softly before glancing at the snake, “We should probably get him home to Lux before he decides to wander through the cabin.”

“Hope Lux likes him. I’ll see you, I guess.”

“I did say ‘we’ unless you don’t want to come with?”

He hesitated. “I kinda have your clan out for my head..”

“Don’t worry, I said I’d protect you from anything, didn’t I?”

“I confessed. Your cousin threatened to kill me if I ever showed my face again.” Ryon sighed.

She shook her head, “Don’t worry.”

“Easy for you to say. He doesn’t want to flay,then set  _ you  _ on fire.”

She chuckled, “Seriously, I’ll take care of him.”

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you. You promise to keep your leader away as well?” He shuddered. “She got pretty graphic on the phone.”

“No one will hurt you.”

“Lead the way. I’ll stay behind you, just in case.” He chuckled softly.

She smiled and grabbed the cooler. She grabbed onto him before teleporting to the mansion.

“‘Karu is going to be pissed..” A young dark blonde man looked up at them.

“I’ll tell him to bite my ass,” Mia chuckled. “Ryon, this is Hiroki.”

Ryon gave him a small smile. “This is a bad idea..”

“They aren’t going to hurt you,” Mia insisted. 

“If she’s protecting you, they won’t touch a hair on you even if they want to.” Hiroki informed.

Ryon’s gaze moved down the hall. “Wanna tell  _ him  _ that?”

Hikaru stood there staring, his eyes angry. “Mia..  _ why  _ is  _ he _ here?”

“Because, I brought him here.”

“He’s not welcome.”

“He’s  _ my  _ guest. You don’t have to like it.”

He sighed and shook his head, “Whatever. Be glad you have leader privileges.”

She chuckled softly, “He’s not going to hurt anyone so calm down.” She grabbed Ryon’s hand and led him to her room.

“I don’t want to cause trouble.”

“Well  _ I  _ want you here, so they have to just suck it up and deal.”

“You’re not leader yet though..” He sat down on the bed. “I should have stayed away.”

She looked down, “I guess I won’t force you to stay if you’re that uncomfortable.. I’m sorry..”

He closed his eyes, then reopened them. “Fuck it. You only live once, right?”

She gave him a small smile before setting the cooler next to him. She opened it, “I think I’ll name you Aurum. It’s gold in latin..” She lifted the snake and showed it to Lux, “You’ve got a new friend.” 

Lux sniffed at the other snake before curling up near it. 

Mia watched them as she sat down beside Ryon. She rested her head on his shoulder.

He kissed her cheek. “At least Lux isn’t mad at me..”

She chuckled, “Don’t worry. They just need more time to cool off and accept you.”

“Pretty sure they won’t forgive me.” He sighed. 

“I wasn’t mad and I’m the one that should have been. So I’ll just keep showing them how good you are until they calm down and accept things like I did.”

“Still don’t understand how you weren’t. I mean, I killed your brother..”

“You were scared. I know you wouldn’t just kill someone for no reason.”

He gave her a small smile, then grimaced as his phone pinged.

“Something wrong?”

“Probably just Naoto. I bet he’s scrambling for an explanation..” He scrolled through the message, paling visibly. “Oh my god..”

“What?”

“My brother is alive…”

“Well, you should probably go see him then.”

He turned panicked eyes on her. “I..saw him die. He can’t be alive..”

“Let’s go check it out. I’ll go with just in case it’s a trick or something dangerous.” 


	11. Chapter 11

He shook uncontrollably, his breathing rapid and shaky.

Mia gently wrapped her arms around him, “Everything will be alright.”

“He died in my arms..I had to leave him.” Ryon stared at the floor but didn’t see it, memories of that night replaying in his mind. “I can’t handle this…”

“I’m sorry. I’ll be with you no matter what you decide to do.”

He finally calmed. “I have to see if it’s true..”

“Let’s go then,” she kissed his cheek.

“Check to see if the coast is clear? Or shall we just disappear?” He gave her a faint smile.

She glanced around a moment, “We’re good.”

“Alright.” He stood and walked into the hall toward the front door.

She followed him closely, worrying about him.

“He’s at your friend’s hospital.” 

She nodded and focused a moment before saying the spell to teleport them. They arrived in a dark closet and she opened the door and peeked out before fully exiting it. 

He clung to her hand. “I’m scared. If it is him, he’s going to think I abandoned him..”

  
“I’m sure he doesn’t think that.”

Ryon froze as a white coat approached them.

She held his hand tightly and smiled at the doctor.

“Bad time?” Kouichi asked, his gaze sympathetic. “Is he alright?”

“His brother is here?”

“That’s who he says he is.” He bent close to Mia’s ear. “He looks like he's going to jump out of his skin..”

“His brother supposedly died a long time ago,” Mia informed. 

The doctor’s eyes darkened. “That doesn’t bode well.”

Ryon’s eyes were darting everywhere, his face pale.

Mia gently led him to the room Kouichi pointed to and opened the door. 

Ryon took two steps in, looked at the figure on the bed and promptly passed out.

Mia caught him and carried him in, setting him on a chair and kneeling beside him to check him over. 

His heart was racing even being unconscious.

Mia said a few spells to help calm his heart rate before glancing at the man in the bed. 

He was almost an exact copy of Ryon. Only his eyes were dark, filled with anxiety. “Is he okay?”

“He should be.”

“I scared him, didn’t I?” The man sighed sadly.

“Well, he did think you died..”

“From what I know, I did.. Or close enough.” He fidgeted nervously.

“I’m Mia, by the way,” she gave him a small smile.

“Yamae.” He carefully climbed off the bed as Ryon stirred. “Hey, snowflake.”

The green eyes widened, then Ryon slowly reached out. “It’s really you..”

Yamae chuckled. “Yeah.”

Mia watched them with a sad smile, wishing she could be reunited with her own brother.

“How?”

Yamae rubbed his neck. “A healer found me apparently. But until three days ago, I had no idea who I was.”

Ryon grabbed him in a hug. “I’m sorry..I thought those bastards would let you go if I pretended to go with them..but they didn’t.”

“I don’t blame you.” Yamae held tight. “I’m just glad you’re safe.”

Mia moved to the window, looking outside and letting them have their time.

“Girlfriend?” Yamae’s eyes twinkled and Ryon groaned.

“Don’t start, charcoal. You behave.”

Mia stayed quiet, trying to calm herself. 

Ryon moved to her side. “You’re upset.”

“Sorry.. Just wishing I could see my brother again..” She said quietly, “I don’t blame you, I just miss him.”

He flinched, looking away. “Look, would you stay with him for a minute?”

Her eyebrows furrowed, “Where are you going?”

“I need to clear my head. I’ll be back, I swear.” He kissed her cheek hurriedly, then disappeared out the door.

Mia sighed and she went to sit down.

“I see some things never change.” Yamae commented quietly.

“Has he always been like that?” She raised an eyebrow.

Yamae chuckled. “Yeah. Everytime he gets nervous. Says the walls start closing in and he’s got to get out into open air. Drove our parents crazy.” He frowned. “Is he alright? He looks way too stressed.”

“He’s been through a lot,” she sighed. “I’m probably not helping any.”

“I shouldn’t have revealed myself, should I?”

“He deserves to have you back,” she gave him a small smile. 

“Not if it hurts him more.” Yamae dropped his eyes, fingers picking at the blanket. “He surrendered himself to save our parents and I. But they killed us anyway and he was so unhinged.. He slaughtered the attackers.”

“He just needs time to readjust. I know he cares about you, so just give him time.”

His brother nodded silently.

Ryon stood outside the hospital, forcing his breathing to slow. How could he have forgotten? Bringing Mia here for this reunion..was selfish and wrong. Why should he get another chance when he’d taken that opportunity from her? He rubbed his face in frustration, then sighed. He reached for his phone, sending her a text before walking away.

Mia heard her phone go off and she quickly checked it.

_ “I don’t deserve this..tell him I’m sorry.” _

Her eyes filled with tears and she spoke to Yamae, “I’m sorry.. I screwed things up.. I’m going to go find him for you.”

“Same old moron.” Yamae waved a hand. “Go remove his head from his ass. I’ll be fine.”

Mia nodded and focused on Ryon before muttering the teleportation spell. She grabbed his arm quickly, “I’m sorry.. I didn’t mean to make you feel bad. I should have been stronger.. You deserve your brother and he deserves you. Please go back to him. I’ll leave so I don’t remind you of things..”

“Stop it. I’m a killer. I don’t deserve anything, much less this. Why should I get mine back when I took yours?” He shook his head. “If anything, he deserves someone like you. Be a good sister, okay?” He brushed a hand through her hair gently. “You’re such a good person..”

“Life isn’t fair, okay? Things happen for a reason though. You got your brother back for a reason. He wants  _ you.”  _ She sighed and wiped at the tears in her eyes, “You were protecting yourself. It’s not like you tried to go kill someone on purpose.” She held his hand tight, “Just please go back to him. You deserve happiness after everything you’ve been through..”

He took a shaky breath. “I..” Tears began streaking his cheeks. “I’m so sorry..”

She wrapped her arms around him gently, “Just take a deep breath and relax. Everything is alright.”

He laid his head on her shoulder as he cried softly.

After a little while, she looked at him, “Why don’t we go back? I’m sure he’s missing you.”

He slowly nodded, wiping his eyes. Then his phone rang. He checked the number, then gave her a small smile. “I have to take this. I swear I’ll be up in a minute.”

“You swore you’d be back then tried to leave..” she sighed.

“Okay, okay.” He chuckled as he answered the call.

“Your brother really looks like you..” An electronic voice spoke in his ear. “Then again, this scope makes everyone look alike.”

He froze, trying not to panic. “What do you want?”

“You to follow instructions. If you do, he stays alive. And I don’t blow her into little pieces on the freeway.”

“Where?”

“566 Sycamore. One hour.” The call disconnected.

He forced himself to be calm. “I have to go meet the rep for my record label. I’ll be back soon. We can get dinner together and you can figure out how I can redeem myself to your clan, okay?”

She nodded slowly, “Alright.. Are you sure you’re okay?”

He plastered a smile on his face. “Yeah. He’s just bent out of shape about what happened at the concert. Gotta reassure him.” He kissed her, then quickly walked away.

Mia stared at him for a moment before sighing and turning to go back into the hospital to talk to Kouichi.

The doctor looked at her warily. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m worried about Ryon.”

“What did he do now?”

She sighed, “I’m just wondering if he’d be better off without me around reminding him of past mistakes.”

“Can I tell you something?”

She raised an eyebrow but nodded.

“We’ve spent some time together. He wanted to know you better. Then he told me he honestly thought he’d die without you. That for the first time in a decade, he felt like he had hope for the future.”

She nodded slowly, “He made a big mistake in the past though, and I know I remind him of it too often.”

“I don’t think it’s you necessarily. I think it just haunts him and would still even if you disappeared tomorrow. He has to come to terms with it.”

She nodded again and sighed, “Alright..”

“His brother is free to go whenever he wants. I’ve got to go.”

“Thank you,” she sighed and headed out to go to Yamae’s room.

“You look like you just got grounded.”

She shook her head, “Just a lot on my mind.”

“Where’s the idiot?” Yamae tossed the remote to the tv away. 

“Said he had to meet with someone,” she sighed. 

  
  


Ryon stepped slowly inside the address given, eyes narrowed. “I’m here!” He called as he moved further in. “Leave them out of this!”

“I’ll think about it.” The voice on the phone spoke behind him.

He flinched, starting to turn. Something hard slammed into his head, then the world went black.

After a few hours of not hearing from Ryon, Mia began to get worried. “Where is he..?”

Her phone rang.

She answered it quickly, “Hello?”

“Mia..” Ryon’s voice was agonized, his breathing strained.

“Ryon? Where are you?” She asked.

“Doesn’t matter. He wants you to come but don’t..stay safe please..” He cried out as a crunching sound was heard over the line. “Stay away!”

There was the sound of fists hitting flesh, then another voice. “566 Sycamore. Come say goodbye.” The line clicked in her ear.

Her breathing quickened as she paled.

“Mia?” Yamae stared at her.

“Ryon’s in trouble..”

“Where?” He rose from the bed anxiously.

“You should stay here,” she said quietly as she stood and took a deep breath.

“Dammit..fine. Just save him, please..”

She nodded and teleported to the address. 

“Welcome.” A masked man greeted, a gun aimed at her head.

Ryon lay sprawled on the ground beside him, his eyes panicked as he saw her. He’d been assaulted severely, blood covering him.

“What do you want?”

“I told you. Say goodbye.” The man extended a hand to Ryon. It held a single black pill. “A choice. You can take this and she lives, along with your twin. Refuse, and I blow her head off as my associate does the same to him. Which is it?”

Ryon growled, snatching the pill. “You swear to their safety?”

The man dipped his head.

“Don’t do it, Ryon,” Mia cried.

“I can’t let either of you die.” He swallowed the pill, then gave her a faint smile. “I love you.”

The man spoke into an earpiece. “It’s done. Withdraw.” He gave a bow and disappeared as Ryon screamed and curled into a ball.

“Ryon..” she went to him and said some spells. She finally lifted him and teleported to the mansion. She quickly brewed a potion and poured it down his throat before reciting more spells.

He lay barely breathing in her arms. He lifted a shaky hand to her cheek. “Live..please.” The green eyes dimmed, fixing on the ceiling.

“Don’t leave me..”

He didn’t respond.

For the next hour she recited spell after spell, doing everything she could to keep him alive.

He gave a final soft exhale, his eyes closing.

She let out a sob, closing her eyes. Suddenly, yellow light poured out from her and surrounded him.

After a minute, he arched his back and sucked in a ragged breath, then another. His eyes fluttered open, then closed again.


	12. Chapter 12

Mia felt weak when the light stopped, but she continued to sit beside Ryon and make sure he was alright. 

Soon, there was a knock on her door and Mariana opened it slightly, “Mia?”

“Hmm?” Was all the witch could get out. 

Mariana looked in and paused as she took in the sight of the two. She shook her head then entered and began muttering spells over Ryon. 

Mia closed her eyes to rest. 

After a while, Mariana gently shook Mia, “You activated your healing powers, didn’t you?”

“Is that what happened?”

“You’ll feel tired for a while, but don’t worry, I got him healed up.”

“Why did you help him?”

“Because, you would.”

Mia nodded slowly as she looked down at Ryon again. 

“I’m sorry! Don’t die,  _ please don’t die _ . Forgive me, Tadashi! I’m sorry…” The wolf sobbed in desperation. “I didn’t mean it!”

Mia winced, “Shhh, everything is alright.”

Mariana said a spell to help him sleep well before slipping from the room. 

He slipped deeper into unconsciousness.

Mia dozed as she sat beside him. 

He woke, eyes opening in disbelief. He watched her for a moment, then gingerly extricated himself. Standing shakily, he left the room and went in search of Mariana.

Mariana looked up from the chair she was in in the kitchen, “Good to see you’re feeling better.”

He gave her a tight smile, then knelt. “I have committed a grievous offense to your clan. I have no excuse and as such, willingly forfeit my life in exchange.”

“We aren’t going to take your life. Maybe you could help Mia with her duties or something to help make things up?”

“You’re not..” His head shot up. “I don’t want pity. The scales must be balanced.”

“Give your life to her. Make her happy.” Mariana sighed, “She’s already lost almost everyone close to her, I don’t want her to lose another.”

He dropped his eyes again. “I am unsuitable.”

“She doesn’t think so.”

“She is naive and far too kind hearted. I thank you for your leniency.” He dipped his head, then teleported away.

She shook her head at him.

Mia woke slowly, frowning when she didn’t find Ryon beside her. She went in search of him, learning from Mariana that he left. 

She paused, wanting more than anything to follow him, but not knowing if he would be upset that she did. Finally, she decided to anyway and teleported to his location.

He was in his apartment, making notes on a legal pad. He didn’t appear to hear her, his focus elsewhere. “Gold records, Naoto. Everything else, Yamae. Replace his name on the lease as well as the cars. I’ll make a note before I go..” He was muttering quietly before placing the pad on the bed and picking up a small knife.

“Ryon..?”

He jumped, whirling in shock. “Mia….”

“What are you doing?”

“Putting things in order. Don’t you have duties to be doing?”

She sighed, “Please come back with me?”

“Unless your clan leader has reconsidered, I shouldn’t. You  _ should _ do it, but won’t.”

“Why are you so insistent on this?”

“I became clan leader when my parents died. But a clan of one is useless. It was stressed to me the importance of being a leader. I took your clan’s leader for selfish reasons, causing you to be forced into the role. I am simply making amends as well as I can.”

“I already have forgiven you. You don’t have to do anything.”

“Can he?”

She took a deep breath and nodded, “He wouldn’t blame you either.”

He studied her face for a moment. “I can’t stop feeling guilty..”

“I’m sorry. I wish I could help with that.” She sighed. 

He gave her a small smile, then swayed.

“Are you alright?”

“Feel sick as hell.”

“Probably from the silver poisoning..”

“I should be dead..” He tried to reach the bed, but ended up on the floor. 

Mia gently got him into the bed, “I wasn’t going to let that happen.”

“If he comes back…”

“Don’t worry about that.” 

He gave her a weak smile, his face flushed and hot against her hand. “My job..to protect..”

“Shh.” She got him a cool rag for his forehead. “Just let me worry about protecting.”

He coughed slightly, his eyes sliding closed.

She watched him, re-cooling the cloth when it warmed.

He gave a quiet moan, his eyelids flickering rapidly. “Don’t hurt her..I’ll do whatever you want.”

“Shh, everything is alright.”


	13. Chapter 13

“How many stores do you  _ need  _ to visit in one day?”

Mia chuckled, “I like to browse.. is that bad?”

“You’re not carrying the bags.” Ryon complained with a wry smile.

“Sorry..” She sighed. “I guess let’s head to the car.” 

He kissed her cheek. “I’m teasing. Where to next?”

She looked around, “I think we have hit pretty much everywhere I wanted to go.”

“Good. Now follow me.” He headed for a small jewelry store. “Wait here.” He disappeared inside.

She waited quietly, glancing at her phone. 

“Fancy finding you here..” A voice said from behind her.

She froze, slowly turning toward it. 

“You’ve grown up quite a bit, but you still remind me of that little girl that got away.”

Mia backed up, trying to stay calm. 

The shop door opened and Ryon emerged. He gave a low growl as he saw the man and her reaction to him.

The man looked up then back at Mia, “I’ll see you around soon.” He walked away and quickly disappeared.

“Who the fuck was that?”

She tried to calm herself, just shaking her head rapidly.

He quickly went to her side. “Breathe. It’s okay. Home?”

She nodded slowly, “Alright. Sorry.”

“Stop apologizing.” He entwined their hands. “Come on.”

She was on edge the whole way home, glancing around at everything searching for the man.

Ryon sighed. “Calm down. You’re making  _ me _ paranoid.”

She looked down. “I’ll be better prepared next time I see him..”

“You let me take care of the bastard, okay?”

She shook her head, “It’s not your business.”

“Somebody makes you this jumpy, it is my fucking business.”

She shook her head again but didn’t argue.

He sighed again. “Do you want me to stay?”

“If you want to.”

“Tell me what’s going on.”

She looked away, “He’s a witch hunter..”

Ryon snarled. “Now I’m really kicking his ass.”

“Tadashi and I barely got away from him and his friends.. our parents didn’t make it.”

Ryon let loose a string of expletives, not all of them understandable. “You are staying far away from him then.”

She stayed quiet, just looking out the window.

They arrived at the mansion. “You stay inside. I will find and end this fucker.” He kissed her, slipping a box into her pocket before he got out of the car and teleported.

She looked at the box carefully before opening it.

A delicate diamond necklace and matching engagement ring lay nestled inside.

She stared at it for a while before heading inside. She sat down on her bed, worrying about Ryon’s safety.

Ryon returned to the shopping center, hoping to lure the witch hunter out. 

There was no sign of him anywhere.

He growled, fighting the urge to shift and attack something. He was not going to allow anyone to hurt her ever again. “Where are you hiding, you sonofabitch?”

Mia heard a loud bang outside. She headed out front to see what caused it. The others in the house did the same.

The man was standing there with a group of hunters behind him. He smiled at Mia, “Told you I’d see you soon.” 

Mia growled and began muttering spells.

The men began shooting at the witch clan, some hitting, some bouncing off barriers. Suddenly, an explosive was thrown at the mansion. The old building went up in flame. Mia rushed in, avoiding the fire as best as possible, grabbing her fish and snakes and making sure everyone else was outside.

She coughed as smoke filled her lungs, but she managed to get free from the building. 

Lux and Aurum slithered off her and began attacking the hunters.

Mia looked around, noting almost her whole clan was down, either dead or injured. She rushed forward and began taking out the hunters. 

The man from before approached her with a cruel smile, “You’re not getting away that easy.”

He grabbed her. She tried to fight and push him off. Soon, she felt pain radiating through her. She looked down and blood was beginning to spread on her shirt.

The man dropped her and laughed as he walked away. 

She tried to push herself up to check on the others but she couldn’t get to them. She collapsed, her eyes flicking to the ring she was now wearing, her thoughts going to Ryon and praying he was alright.

Howls rang out as the pair of wolves leapt at the man. One black wolf, one white snapped their jaws viciously, trying to kill the hunter.

The man tried to fight them off but was soon overwhelmed. 

The wolves reverted, Ryon rushing to her side as Yamae went to the others.

“Stay with me.” He dialed the hospital with one hand as he applied pressure with the other. “Don’t you dare make me return the ring.”

Mia weakly opened her eyes, “Sorry.. tried to fight..”

“It’s my fault. I should have stayed.” He got Kouichi on the line. “Get your ass here now.”

Mia tried to push herself up again, looking over at her clan members. She knew a few weren’t home, but the ones that were were in bad shape and she wanted to help.

“Don’t move. Help is coming.” Ryon held her down.

She wanted to fight but knew she didn’t have the strength. She looked at him quietly, her eyes struggling to focus. 

“Don’t leave me.” His voice was pleading.

“‘m okay..”

Kouichi rolled his eyes as he knelt beside them. “Liar.” He began to stitch her up.

Ryon kept glancing at the hunters, his eyes glittering.

Mia managed to stay conscious while getting stitched up. She then closed her eyes and focused. Yellow light shot out around her to the other clan members before she finally lost consciousness.

Ryon clasped her hand tight until he saw one of the hunters shakily rise. He snarled, shifted and lunged forward.

The hunter tried to protect himself but was no match for the wolf.

Ryon ripped the man’s throat out, then reverted. He swayed, a whimper escaping his throat before turning toward Mia and the doctor.

Mia woke, jolting up with a wince.

Ryon managed a few steps, then looked down at the knife embedded in his abdomen dully. He crumpled to the ground.

Mia crawled to him, removing the knife and beginning to say some spells. Kouichi came over and began working on helping Ryon. Mia tried to keep healing him but soon passed out once again.

“Don’t..let her die.” Ryon told Kouichi before his eyes closed.

Mia woke, finding herself in a hospital bed. She tried to get up, moving against the pain.

“You better not even think about it.” Kouichi entered with a frown.

“How is everyone?”

“Hikaru and Hiroki are next door, but I suspect they’ll be released shortly.” He sighed and dropped his eyes. “The others at home didn’t make it.”

Her eyes filled with tears as she thought of her lost clan members. “And Ryon?”

“He left against my advice. Mentioned hunting hunters. Yamae was trying to talk him down.”

She sighed and nodded. “Hopefully Yamae will keep him safe..”

“Mariana said she was going to see if she could rebuild the mansion.” The doctor sat heavily in the chair beside her bed. “Those bastards almost succeeded this time.”

“I just wish I could have protected the clan better.”

“Stop that. You did the best you could.” He glared at her as the door opened.

Mia looked up.

Yamae looked miserable, one arm bleeding heavily.

“Where is Ryon?” She asked softly as she waved him over, beginning to say a few healing spells for his arm..

“I don’t know.” He was holding back tears. “He  _ bit _ me!”

She frowned, “It’ll be alright.” She pushed herself up to stand.

Kouichi grabbed her arm. “You’re not going to listen either, are you?”

“I’ll come back once I find him..”

“I really should save my breath.” He released her with a sigh.

She focused on Ryon before teleporting. She swayed when she arrived, looking around slowly.

Bodies and blood were everywhere. A man staggered towards her, one arm torn off. He crumpled, then a bloodstained white wolf appeared.

The black star stood out more against the red tinged fur. The eyes were gold green but there was nothing but rage in them, no recognition. It snarled at her, stalking forward slowly.

“Ryon?” She asked softly.

It paused, cocking its head before letting out a howl. 

“Ryon, everything is alright.. you need to calm down.”

Another howl, then it began approaching once more. A trail of blood followed it, dripping in large spots from its belly.

She crouched down, “Ryon, let me help you.”

The wolf’s jaws snapped at her, a low growl sounding from the throat.

“I love you.. no matter what,” she said quietly. 

The eyes focused, blinking slowly before he reverted. He struggled to speak. “Love..”

She approached him slowly, beginning to recite healing spells. After realizing how bad his wound was, she focused and sent her yellow energy into him. 

“You..okay?” He shook from the blood loss, his eyes fixed on her.

She nodded and continued to heal for a few minutes then teleported him back to the hospital to get a transfusion. 

“Tired...You’re safe so I can sleep, right?” One hand clung to her.

“Right. Just rest,” she said softly as she settled him in the bed. She sat down beside him, leaning heavily on the side of the bed.

His eyes fluttered shut as Kouichi entered. “How bad?”

“I healed him up, but he lost a lot of blood.” 

The doctor nodded. “You need to rest as well.”


End file.
